


Misgivings and the Red Hood

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [43]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, but mostly Gen, possible Steve Rogers/Zinda Blake if you want to see it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve admits his misgivings about Darcy's boyfriend to Zinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misgivings and the Red Hood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaraLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/gifts).



> CaraLee wanted a series of stories where the Avengers met up with the red helmet boyfriend and the dress delivering sidekick who claimed to be a cop. Well...
> 
> This isn't that per say, but I did mean to revisit things with Steve after the gala and so this happened.

* * *

“I don't trust that guy. Not one bit,” Steve muttered, frowning as he watched Darcy with the guy in the red helmet. He was a bad influence on her, and they all knew it, but she wouldn't allow anyone to say a bad word against him. She insisted he was misunderstood and needed her, which made Stark cough under his breath something about “bad boys” and “abusive relationships” and earned him an elbow from Pepper.

“Lighten up, Cap,” Zinda advised, and Steve looked at her. She shrugged, her skirt climbing higher than normal when she did, and it was short enough. “My boss trusts him, and that's enough for me. I know that's not enough for you—”

“You're more secretive about your boss than Fury is with S.H.I.E.L.D,” Steve reminded her. “Your boss is not the endorsement I'd prefer.”

Zinda pushed back her hat. “I heard he worked with Batman in the past, too.”

“Also not the kind of endorsement I'd like to hear.”

“Batman is a part of the Justice League,” Zinda said. She shrugged. “So are a few others that he knows and works with. He can't be all bad. And look at the way he fills out that uniform of his. That jacket...”

“I have a jacket like that.”

Zinda looked at him, and Steve grimaced. He still didn't know how to talk to women. “Um, I use it when I drive my motorcycle.”

She smiled back.

“Bye, lovebirds!” Darcy called to them, waving as she was carried off by the guy in the helmet. Steve almost went after her, but Zinda's voice stopped him.

“You haven't told anyone we're working together to find Bucky, have you?”


End file.
